1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pleating apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pleat forming apparatus wherein the pleat forming fingers are spatially and longitudinally adjustable to accommodate various materials to be pleated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pleating apparatus is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the pleating apparatus has failed to provide the adjustment of the pleat arms relative to one another, as well as providing pleat arms of various lengths to accommodate a wide range of materials to be pleated. The material to be pleated is merely woven about the pleat arms wherein a heating device is utilized to heat the material overlying the pleat forming fingers to create the desired pleating pattern. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,592 to Terry sets forth a pleating apparatus utilizing fixed pleat fingers fixed at both their forward and rearward ends whereby the length of material positioned therethrough is restricted, as opposed to the openended pleating apparatus of the instant invention which provides not only linear adjustment of the pleat arm length, but enables a desired spacing of the pleat arms as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,303 to Henry sets forth a pleating arrangement to provide for various pleats of desired configuration, such as circular. The pleats, as is well known in the prior art, are formed about fixed fingers wherein a pleater is utilized formed initially in a substantially mono-planar state which may be modified to create various arcs and the like for pleat forming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,203 to Nelson sets forth a pleat forming guide setting forth guide means along the edges for indicating a manner of folding the pleats with a second guide means disposed along the first guide means for aligning the guide on the material with a third guide means provided for positioning stitching when sewing the guide on the material to be pleated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,667,677 to Sprong sets forth an adjustable fabric pleater wherein the arms are individually adjustable in a spaced relationship relative to one another and are formed with tapered forwardly projecting fingers which are of a fixed length, as opposed to the instant invention, and further fails to provide the simultaneous spacing of the pleat arms, as desired, as presented by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,946 to Gentry utilizing a substantially flat plastic sheet provided with alternate scorings on each side of the plastic sheet wherein the scoring lines are parallel to each other and are equally spaced from each other to thereby facilitate folding material in accordion style to create a pleating pattern.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved pleat forming apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and adjustability in accommodating various material lengths and thicknesses, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.